Hurt
by EllaBella18
Summary: Maybe they were both more broken than they'd even realized. Oneshot. Spoilers up to Duets.


So here's a little angsty oneshot for you guys. Its based off a quote from a show that my friend Manda gave me. I'm going to see if you guys can spot the quote/tv show though and I'll let you know if you're right or wrong lol. I guess there's spoilers for up to Duets so just a heads up. Oh and this is unbetaed, I kind of got impatient and decided to post instead of wait lol so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Anyway, I'll stop rambing and I hope you guys enjoy this! Reviews are love!

* * *

He saunters into McKinley, badass grin etched onto his face, his first day back from juvie. Rachel walks by him and rolls her eyes and he fist bumps with Mike before he continues on his way to Quinn's locker. He sees her there putting her books away and he feels a smile slip onto his face. Earlier that summer she'd told him that she needed time, time for herself to figure things out. So he'd backed off and given it to her. She was his baby's mama and fuck he cared about her okay?

But he'd been in juvie for two weeks and he just wanted to make sure she was okay. He's almost there when he stops in his tracks. She's talking to that new blond kid with the big mouth and he hadn't noticed him when he'd first spotted her. They're talking and laughing and he can tell there's some definite flirting going on. Then the big mouthed kid leaned over and kissed her before heading into the other direction. Puck felt his mouth drop. She was kissing this douche? Fuck? It pissed him off. She'd told him that she'd needed this year to be about herself and he'd backed off and given her that space. And then he's gone two fucking weeks and she's kissing that new kid? Shit was not kosher.

* * *

She's standing at her locker smiling softly to herself and making sure she has everything she needs for Spanish class when she feels someone grab onto her arm. She whips around ready to rip whoever it is a new one and kind of freezes when she realizes its Puck.

"When did you get back?" She asked taking her arm away from him.

"Yesterday. Why the fuck were you kissing that new kid?"

Quinn scoffed at him and placed her hands on her hips. She was in full on head bitch in charged mode. "That's really none of your business. You don't own me."

"You told me you needed fucking time!" He's bordering on yelling and Quinn notices that people are starting to stop and stare at them.

"Will you shut up?" She hisses, anger etched across every inch of her face. When he doesn't answer her she slams her locker shut and drags him into the nearest empty classroom.

"I'll ask you again, why the fuck were you kissing him? You said that this year was about you and I backed the fuck off and then I come back to find you sucking face with this douche bag?"

"You don't get it do you? Puck I can't be with you because everytime I look at you I see her. And it hurts okay? I loved her and we gave her away and its the hardest thing I have ever done."

"I told you we should of fucking kept her Quinn I told you!"

Quinn feels tears welling up in her eyes and she fights them back, determined not to show him weakness. She laughs humourlessly and just shoots him a look. "Are you kidding me right now? Puck you just got out of juvie for driving your mom's car into a convience store and trying to steal a God damn ATM. What good would you of done Beth in jail?"

"Fuck that Quinn! I would of been an awesome dad, you never fucking gave me a chance! You never wanted her, ever so don't feed me that bullshit, we could of still been together, a fucking great couple, and we could of been a family. You and me and baby makes three and all that shit."

Quinn shakes her head and feels anger consume her entire being. "You're rewriting history, Puck. We wouldn't still be together. We weren't a great couple and you would have made a terrible father Puck. I did want Beth, I did, I just didn't want her with you."

She stops trying to fight the tears as she sees him reel back from what she'd just said. Its not true, not really, but she knows that being harsh is the only way to make him stop, to get him to let her fully move on with her life.

"Fuck you Quinn." Is all he offers before storming out of the classroom leaving her leaning against one of the desks a total disaster.

* * *

He doesn't give her a second glance as he goes storming out of the empty classroom. He punches a locker just outside and keeps storming down the hall. He cracked his knuckles, just waiting for someone to get into his way. He was not in the fucking mood. How dare she say something like that. After everything they'd been through where the fuck did she get off?

He storms through the front doors with every intention of going to the bleachers until he'd calmed down a bit, he knew his mom would loose her shit if he got suspended on his first day out of juvie, but he came across Jew-fro and decided that a little dumpster dive for the gossip whore would be a much more effective way to vent out his anger. Jacob saw him coming and tried to make a beeline away from him but Puck was quicker and he easily picked him up and strode over to the dumpsters. He was rambling on about something and Puck wasn't even half listening. He was pissed, and Jew-fro was there to take out his frustrations on. He pauses at the dumpster before he tosses him in and wipes his hands off before heading back over the bleachers.

The rest of the day drags by for him and he just gets angrier and angrier as he sits through his classes going over it again and again. He felt like a fucking chick with how much he was analyzing the situation. When the final bell rang he stalked over to his locker and had every intention of leaving the fucking place and locking himself in his room and downing the bottle of Jack his mom didn't know was hidden in there when Rachel popped up out of fucking no where and psychically dragged him to Glee practice. For a fucking midget she was crazy strong.

Glee is its own fucking brand of torture. He stares at the back of Quinn's head all rehearsal while she and Sam (what the fuck kind of name was Sam?) flirt endlessly. Every time she goes to look at him he turns his head up towards the ceiling willing himself to not loose his shit all over again, so he never notices the sadness in her eyes.

When Schue finally dismisses them for the night he's up out of his seat and almost out the door when he feels a soft hand touch his shoulder. He whips around totally excepting it to be Rachel ready to bitch him out for missing two weeks of glee because he was in juvie, or Santana looking for a hookup later. And he's honestly not in the mood for either.

He's a little taken aback when he sees Quinn standing behind him, shifting from one foot to the other. "What?" He barks out and he sees Quinn tuck an imaginary strand of hair behind her ears. He guesses she's not used to her hair being up all the time again.

"Can we talk for a second?" She almost whispers.

"I'm pretty sure you said everything you had to say to me earlier and I don't want to repeat that you basically called me a fucking deadbeat loser."

"Please?" she asks and for some reason she still has this hold over him so he nods his head.

They make their way back over to the chairs and its kind of awkward as they sit down. "Puck I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever," he mumbles not looking her in the eyes.

"I didn't. I just…it hurts to think about her, to remember her. She was mine for eight months and I loved her, I really, really did, and being around you just brings back everything I'm trying to forget. I need to let her go and move on with my life. Shelby can give her a better home than we ever could of. We're still too young and selfish to raise a baby. And I know she's better off this way but I miss her so much that it hurts and seeing you, talking to you, I see her. And it just brings everything back. And I need to let it go. I need to or I think I might break down and loose my mind."

She's crying and he can tell. She sounds so broken and he feels his anger ebbing away, because he gets it, the need to move on from last year, the need to forget.

"Quinn-"

"I just need you to know that I'm sorry. Maybe with time I'll be able to talk to you, be with you, without thinking of her, but for right now this is how it has to be."

He nods his head and he hears her get up out of her chair and grab her bag. She pauses awkwardly in front of him for a few minutes before she leans over and kisses the top of his head. "I'm sorry," she whispers and he feels it more than he hears it. And then like lightning she's out of the choir room and down the hall, leaving him with the realization that maybe they were both more broken than they'd even realized.


End file.
